Stop that flight
by butterchicken
Summary: Dylan has to go to Texas to a doctors convention, but Haley goes into labor. Now it's a race against time for Phil to find him before his misses the whole thing. Based on a dream I once had


"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Dylan asked as he rested a hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley smiled and nodded. "It's only going to be for a week. Besides, Mom and Dad are here and it's only month six."

Dylan smiled and gently kissed his girlfriend. He had to go away to Texas for one week to a doctor's convention. As much as he hated leaving Haley and their unborn children behind, with a bit of pushing from Haley, and tons of reassurance from Phil and Claire, Dylan had a plane ticket and was ready.

"I'll call you when I land, Babe." He said.

Haley smiled back. "Have a good time." She lovingly replied.

After Dylan hopped into the cab and it drove away, Haley turned and went inside.

"He's gone." Phil cackled as he and Claire came out from behind the door.

"Now you are at our mercy for a week!" Phil added, cackling.

"Honey..." Claire began when she noticed Haley had her head down and was breathing oddly.

"It's okay sweetheart." Phil replied. "He's not going away for long..."

"it's not that." Haley replied. "My water broke."

Phil and Claire's eyes widened.

"Alright!" Phil yelled, "stay calm!"

"Phil!" Claire snapped. "This is what is going to happen. I am going to take Haley to the hospital, Alex and Luke are going to tell the others and Phil... oh shoot."

"What?" Phil asked.

"GET DYLAN! Stop him from boarding that flight!"

Phil nodded and tore out of the room.

Claire turned back to Haley. "Honey, do your breathing exercises."

"Mom! I'm not ready!" Haley exclaimed, tears streaming.

Claire took her by the hand. "It's okay. I felt the same when I had you. You are not doing this alone.

You have me, your dad and Dylan. Okay?"

Haley nodded, still breathing.

"Good." Claire replied. "Let's get you to the hospital. We have a baby to deliver."

"Dylan!" Phil screamed as he parked the car and ran into the airport.

Running in, he looked around.

"Dylan!" He screamed again, but there was no sign of him.

"Sir?" An employee asked. "Are you okay?"

Phil looked around. "Has the flight for Texas boarded yet?"

"No. But it will shortly, why?"

"DYLAN!" Phil screamed as he took off in the direction of the flight.

"It's okay, Haley. We're here." Claire gently said as she pulled into the parking lot.

"Where's Dylan?" Haley asked.

"He'll be here." Claire replied. "In the meantime, let's go!"

Claire took Haley into the hospital and sat her down.

"Can I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"Yes, my daughter is about to have a baby." Claire replied, turning to look at Haley who was doing her breathing.

The receptionist looked over at her too.

"We'll get a doctor with her very soon." The receptionist began.

A well timed scream from Haley made Claire wince.

"Can it be faster?" She asked as Haley screamed again.

"We'll see." The receptionist replied.

"DYLAN!" Phil screamed as he tore down the hall, security hot on his heels.

"Now boarding the flight for Texas." The intercom said.

"No!" Phil exclaimed. "Almost there!"

"Sir!" A guard yelled. "You can't board a plane without a ticket!"

"I'm not trying to board!" Phil screamed. "I'm trying to find my daughter's boyfriend. She's in labor!"

He finally reached the flight and screamed "Dylan!" Again when he got tackled.

"Sir calm down." The guard said.

"But Dylan is going to miss the birth of his twins!" Phil said.

"Haley's in labor?" A new voice asked.

Looking up, Phil saw Dylan standing over them.

"Yes!" Phil replied. "And we're going to miss it!"

Dylan's eyes widened. "Let's go, Mr. Dunphy!"

In the lobby, everyone was waiting.

Alex and Luke had sent the messages out to everyone and now everyone was waiting for the big moment.

Claire and Haley were inside a room.

"Do you think Phil and Dylan are going to make it?" Manny asked.

Alex shrugged. "They should be able to. Labor can last for a while."

"Soon, you're gonna have a new friend." Gloria said to Joe.

"I'm not ready to be a GREAT grandfather." Jay remarked.

Everyone else was worried. Was Haley going to be okay? Will Phil and Dylan make it in time?

Suddenly, the door to the hospital was thrown open and Dylan and Phil walked in.

"Did I miss it?" Dylan asked.

The ones that were paying attention shrugged.

"Room 111." Mitch said.

Dylan wasted no time in heading in.

"Aww! I missed it!" Dylan asked, disappointed as he saw his girlfriend in bed and a baby wrapped in pink next to her.

"No." Haley replied.

"That's only baby one." Claire explained. "Your daughter. Her sibling will be coming soon."

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. "I can take it from here."

Claire nodded and went outside as Dylan took her place.

"Okay." The doctor said. "Push!"

After an hour, the door opened and the doctor came out.

"Haley is okay." She said. "Would you like to meet the newest members of your family?"

The family got up.

"Just be quiet." The doctor said. "Haley and her children need their rest."

Quietly, the family made their way in.

Haley was lying in bed, drinking water. Next to her was Dylan, holding her hand and on the other side was one girl and one boy.

"Hey honey." Claire quietly began. "How are you feeling?"

Haley shrugged, worn out. "I'm okay." She said.

"We're so proud of you." Phil replied, stroking her hair.

"Who do we have here?" Gloria asked, looking at the twins.

Haley smiled. "Meet Julia Claire and Michael Philip Marshall-Dunphy." She said.

Claire and Phil felt tears come to their eyes, touched.

"Can I..." Cam began.

"You can hold them." Dylan replied.

Cam gently picked up Michael. He was so small, Cam was scared he would break him.

Gloria on the other hand, picked up Julia. "We are going to have so much fun once you can walk." She began.

"Can I eat this?" Luke asked, pointing to the placenta.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

Soon, everyone was taking turns holding the babies. Eventually both of them found their way to Jay.

"Well, well." Jay began, looking at his great grand children and immediately falling in love.

"Welcome to the world." He began. "You're going to do fine.

"Time waits for no man." Phil began.

"You may have something scheduled for a specific minute, but fate has other plans. Sure you may not get what you had planned, and opportunities may be missed."

Dylan sighed as he watched the plane fly off in the sky without him before turning and kissing Haley again.

"But if you take some time to see what's around you, you'll see it has brought you something better."

He smiled as he looked down at his grandchildren, then quickly looked off camera.

"Luke! Don't eat the placenta!" He yelled.


End file.
